Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a portable device and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a use of a portable device is increasing. And, a use of a wearable device, which is used in a manner of being worn on a body of a user, is increasing. In this case, the portable device and the wearable device may be used in a manner of being interlocked with each other. In particular, the portable device and the wearable device may share information with each other via a communication unit. In this case, the wearable device may correspond to a device capable of being worn on a body of a user. In this case, as an example, the wearable device may correspond to a device capable of being worn on a foot of the user. In this case, it is required to have a method of using the wearable device capable of being worn on the foot of the user by interlocking with the portable device.